Mystery Skulls- Ghost 100 OTP Prompt Challenge (Lewis x Vivi)
by Angelhugz247
Summary: Challenge: /topic/113117/67262048/1/ This is just a bunch of one-shots of my OTP, Lewis x Vivi. :D Warning: This fanfic contains fluff and stuff. ouo Characters belong to MysteryBen27
1. Garden in the Moonlight

**A/N: This oneshot is made of two parts, since I really like what I have going. It's fairly long, so enjoy! Favorite, follow, and pass on if you like this first part! :3  
><strong>

**Edit: I changed my mind. I finished my second part of my oneshot and simply added it into this chapter. Enjoy. :D**

* * *

><p>The weather is decent and the night sky is clear outside the mansion. Lewis, the gentleman he is, gets the great idea to take Vivi out for a stroll in the moonlight. Ever since she found her way back to him again, he's wanted nothing more than to love her and show her he loves her in any and all ways he can. Of course, he wants to get his revenge on Arthur for pushing him off the cliff in the cave, but Vivi is more important than anything to him. She doesn't remember him, but that's all the more reason for him to want to win her over all over again.<p>

Vivi is walking home from her job as a computer tech support employee late at night when Lewis surprises her with his appearance. It almost surprises her to see him, even though he's a ghost.

"Hello Vivi. I've got a proposition for you," Lewis says slightly flirtatiously as he takes her hand raises it to his non-existent lips to kiss her knuckles. This gesture makes Vivi blush, followed by a smile. Internally, Lewis cheers ecstatically that he made her smile.

"And what would this proposition inquire, Lewis?" Vivi beams with a slight blush and a smile on her face. Oh, Lewis sure does love that look on her face. Seeing it on her face reminded him of the good ol' days of when he was alive.

"Would you like to take a stroll around outside the mansion in the moonlight with me?" Lewis asks, nervous as can be. He thinks of it like a date, but also, kind of just a chance to talk to her and possibly flirt with her into falling in love with her all over again. They never were together as a couple, but he knew she had feelings for him somehow. After taking a minute to think it over, Vivi accepts his invitation with a smile.

"Are you trying to ask me on a date, Lewis?" Vivi teases him, playfully hitting his arm. Lewis just blushes bright pink, shy as can be, and this makes Vivi giggle to herself. He really does find her so adorable when she giggles like that, which makes him smile a bit.

"Then, it's a date. Shall we go now?" Vivi suggests, adjusting her bag over her shoulder like a messenger bag. She catches him swipe a stray bit of her hair away from her face, which Vivi finds cute of him. Even with no memory of him, she thinks he's awful cute and pleasant to be around. Unlike most living people, ghost or not, he's different. She feels more relaxed around him, like she can be herself with him and he'd still find something good about her. Lewis, instead of answering her question, hugs her and lifts her up in his arms as he floats the two of them to the mansion. Once there, he sets her on her feet once more. He offers her his hand in the gentlest manner he can.

"Shall we?" Lewis croons gracefully, nodding toward the pathway into the forest. Vivi takes his hand nervously and nods with a smile. She's unsure of her safety in the forest, but somehow, she trusts that he wouldn't let anything or anyone harm her. As they walk into the forest, Lewis senses her nerves and rubs his thumb over hers in their interlaced hands to try and comfort her. He'd never let her go anywhere dangerous with him if he couldn't handle protecting her. He knows that their destination will help her calm down once they get through this small patch of forest.

"So if you don't mind, why can't I remember anything about you? I mean, you seem familiar, but I can never quite figure out why though," Vivi asks nervously. She's trying so hard not to offend Lewis, but she's been trying to piece together why he was so gentle with her the first time she, Mystery, and Arthur walked into the mansion.

"Well, that's a long story. When I died, I knew you'd be in pain, so I took away your memory of me completely to spare you from mourning over me," Lewis explains sadly. He hates that he had to do that to her to begin with, but he loves her too much to let her suffer because Arthur took him from her. When he sees Vivi shed a tear as she tries to process this, he gently squeezes her hand to comfort her. It kills him to see her so worried and frustrated over anything like this.

"How important were you to me, Lewis? You had to have known that much and I trust your answer," Vivi asks the gentle giant of a ghost who held her hand so gently. And she does trust him already because he knows of their past while she does not. She wants to make sure she knows what she's getting herself into before she's in this too deep to walk away without pain.

"We were best friends, Vivi. We did practically everything together, and I had a huge crush on you," Lewis explains, blushing a bit, "I hid it because I was shy and didn't know if you liked me like that. In fact, I was going to even confess my feelings, but I was murdered before I could." Vivi blushes at his answer to her question and Lewis tightens his grip on her hand just slightly, worried. She could sense this, so she squeezed his hand a bit.

"It's okay, Lewis. I may not know how I felt back then, but I know how I do now. I think it's very possible that I could have liked you back because I kinda like you as you are now. I feel like I know you already, like my trust in you could be from my locked away memories that I can't recall," Vivi says, blushing as much as Lewis, if not more. Lewis looks her over, trying to make sure he heard her correctly. Vivi steps closer to Lewis and kisses his cheek bone, feeling a little brave. For once, she was following her own heart instead of just the facts. Lewis blushes bright pink and Vivi giggles at how shy he is being. He even attempts to hide his face behind his large free hand, since he doesn't want to let go of Vivi's hand. Lewis's golden heart skips a beat happily. Moments later, the two reach their mystery destination, an old, well-groomed garden. There are flowers and hedging all over the place. Lewis leads Vivi to a marble bench and gestures for her to sit with him there. He holds her face between his two hands as he kisses her forehead. Before Vivi can react, memories race to her of the last time they were in this very garden.

XxXxXxX

"Lew-Lew, look at these flowers!" Vivi exclaims as she sees radiant bluebell flowers. Lewis smiles at her and picks one of the tiny flowers, sliding it into her hair. Vivi can't help but giggle at the gesture because she finds it so sweet.

"How do I look?" she asks, faking a pose as if she were a model. She then is pulled into Lewis' arms for a warm hug as he chuckles a bit. They were standing in the tiny white gazebo that was surrounded by flowers and hedging. Lewis takes her face in his hands and kisses her forehead before looking at her once more.

"Vivi, you look beautiful," Lewis states warmly, blushing slightly as he smiles at her.

This made Vivi shy as she blushed quite a bit, so she buried her face in Lewis' shoulder. She nuzzles his shoulder, but she feels too shy to act on what was going on around them. Instead of forcing her, Lewis just nuzzles her head on his shoulder and holds her firmly in his arms. Now, he's glad that he brought her this old Victorian garden he found while wandering around the forest in such clear, warm weather. He just knew she'd love it there because it was so scenic and beautiful, which was why he went there every so often to make sure everything was nice and trim. He wants so badly to kiss her, but he respects her too much to force her to do anything she isn't comfortable doing. If only she knew how he feels about her…

XxXxXxX

Vivi looks up at Lewis in recognition. Tears welled up in her eyes as she smiled sadly.

"Lewis, I remember the first time you brought me here," She finally says, placing her hand on the side of Lewis' skull. In that single memory, she felt her emotions toward him and how much she missed him already. She's glad that it was a happy memory, but it was more than enough to make her feel again. She was crying silently, and she didn't even know why. Vivi didn't even notice she'd been shedding tears until Lewis wiped away her tears and looked at her with concern. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his shoulder as she continued to cry. Lewis just held her in his arms and rubbed her back gently.

"There are not words for what you just experienced, but I know exactly what you mean. I did that to trigger the memories you have of being here with me. That's why I brought you here; to show you a good time we had here before. I'm here, Vivi, and I'm not going anywhere," Lewis whispers to Vivi, trying to comfort her. He, then, picks her up in his arms and floats back to the mansion. Lewis carries her up to one of the bedrooms and tucks her into bed. He continues to hold her while she cries until she finally falls asleep. In the moonlight that shines through the window, Lewis spends many hours admiring how beautiful she is until he joins her in slumber.


	2. Guardian Angel

**A/N: Okay guys, if you haven't noticed already, I edited "Moonlight" so that all of that one-shot was together. It's a fluffy first one-shot. Warning: This one-shot isn't nearly as fluffy. It might make you tear up a bit. It was difficult to write myself, but I promise the next one will be fluffier. Hope you guys like this. Also, this is all from Lewis' point of view, in case you're wondering.**

* * *

><p>It's been five years since I died and I watch over my beloved day in and day out. It hurts to do this sometimes, but I have to keep in mind that this is what's best for her. Occasionally, I disguise myself as a different person in the crowd to watch her from afar. She's still so young with a whole life ahead of her yet; unfortunately, mine was cut short by a certain blonde murderer.<p>

Vivi is my home. I could wander through this world for the rest of eternity, but she will always be the one I want to be near. Watching her like this can be painful, but not always as bad as I make it out to be. A few months after my death, I put a locket around her neck with a picture of us inside while she slept. I had "I will always love you" engraved on the inside panel of the cover. I left it with the last letter I would ever give her.

It read: "_Dear Vivi,_

_I know things might get difficult for you sometime, but no matter what happens in life, find the light in all of the darkness. If I'm ever not there to help you find the light, may my very soul help guide you to the light once more. Never forget me, because I certainly never will forget you. Also, there were things I left unsaid and I don't know how to even begin to go about it. Here goes nothing. Vivi, I'm in love with you. I never told you because I was scared of what you might have said; I was scared of rejection. It may or may not be too late for you to return your own feelings, but if you wear this locket, I'll know that you feel the same way back. Life is short, but whether I'm alive or dead, this is how you can answer back. Be happy, Vivi, and always see the best in people, just as I know you can. Follow your dreams and have a wonderful, beautiful life. Whenever you feel bad about yourself, know that you are strong, beautiful, independent, and you don't need a man to be all this. You're perfect as you are. Make me proud, my beloved Vivi._

_Sincerely,_

_Lewis_"

Ever since she got them, I've never seen her without that locket around her neck. The sight of it makes my heart skip a beat. If only my life had not been taken from me… I would have been able to properly confess my feelings toward her and she would have felt the same way about me back. To help me find meaning in my role in her life, I find myself listening to Let Her Go by Passenger.

"_But you only need the light when it's burning low__  
><em>_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow__  
><em>_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low__  
><em>_Only hate the road when you're missin' home__  
><em>_Only know you love her when you let her go_" -Let Her Go by Passenger

Music has been one of my only friends since my death, and it's given the best advice I can get. I can't keep her to myself anymore. I'm dead and she's alive; it's a big deal and a big difference. I have to do what's best for her now. Whenever I see her cry or struggle with nightmares at night, I remain invisible to her, but I wipe those stray tears and help take away any bad dreams. My feelings for her will always remain and my heart will always be hers, but I have to let her move on with her life without me. It can hurt like my heart's been torn out, but I have to let it happen and just be there to take away any pain. Nothing kills me more than to see my precious Vivi unhappy or struggling to battle her inner demons.

I once wanted to be her everything, but now, I've settled for being her guardian angel instead. I've found myself leaving her a single red rose and anonymous secret admirer notes outside her apartment door every time I feel the need to remind her of my love, even if she doesn't know it's _my_ love. This gesture always leaves her smiling like crazy. It makes me smile to see her like this, especially when I caused it.

Whenever danger comes her way, I disguise myself as a stranger and defend her from all threats. She's watched me take down guys on the street who tried to sexually harass her and she's seen me beat up burglars who have attempted to rob her in her own apartment. In fact, I've even stopped a few teenagers from lighting a fire by her apartment door. The trick of it is that I can never stay around for longer than necessary. By the time anyone wants answers or the police wanting information, I find a way away from the scene. Most people wouldn't think anything of it anyway.

Vivi is in college to study technology and the supernatural, and I can't be more proud of her. After all this time I've known her, she's finally following her dreams like she told me she would one day. She is still friends with my murderer, Arthur, but as long as he keeps his distance from her, I won't try to break his neck in his sleep. I'm not happy about them even associating anymore, but what can I do? I have to let her do as she pleases and move on. I've even seen her go on a few dates with some guys he's arranged blind dates for her. It brings out a bit of jealousy from me, but I have to remind myself that she isn't even mine.

Being Vivi's guardian angel isn't always easy. It takes a lot of strength to do this. Sometimes, it's hard and painful and sometimes, it's easy. I've vowed to myself that I would watch over her and care for her as long as she breathes, so I will do whatever it takes to be what she needs in her life from afar, even though it's painful to keep my distance for her to be happy.


	3. Warm Cuddles

**A/N: First of all the head canon of Lewis' human form with spooky eyes belongs to Heilos on Tumblr. Other than that, I made this one-shot rather fluffy, as opposed by my last one. Hope you guys like it. :3**

* * *

><p>Late after work, Vivi exits the workplace to be greeted by Lewis in his human form. Wrapping his arms around her, he kisses her quickly and smiles down at her. The two are blushing at their affection toward each other as Lewis' little purple flames float around them. When Vivi turns to head back to her apartment, Lewis drapes his arm over her shoulder and out of instinct, Vivi puts her arm around his back beneath his arm. For the first time in a long time, life has some normality for Vivi. Her crush came back from the dead as a ghost and is willing to stick around with her until she finally joins him in form. As they walk back to the apartment, Vivi rests her head on Lewis's shoulder, smiling at him. To her surprise, he smiles back and kisses her forehead, which makes Vivi blush. Once they reach her door, she pulls out her key and unlocks the door. Before he can get in the door, Vivi picks him up like a bride and giggles when he blushes at her.<p>

"Vi, what are you doing?" Lewis asks, blushing bright pink as he looks at Vivi with his ghost eyes.

"Carrying you over the threshold, Lew-Lew," Vivi exclaims brightly. She's always felt like the dominant one in their relationship since Lewis came back.

"But you're not supposed to be carrying me; it's against tradition," Lewis objects, blushing even more.

"Oh, my poor damsel in distress! You know some traditions just aren't my style. Plus, you're super light in weight, Lewis," Vivi beams with confidence. Lewis just hides his face away, red like a tomato and embarrassed as his girlfriend carries him into the apartment. She kicks the door shut behind her, carrying Lewis to her bedroom and sitting him on the bed. Vivi goes into the bathroom to change into her night clothes, closing the door behind her. She returns in female boxer shorts and a T-shirt while Lewis managed to change into pajama bottoms and a T-shirt while she was gone. By then, Lewis is sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for Vivi.

"Beautiful as ever, Vi," he murmurs at the sight of the woman before him.

"Shut up," she replies back at his remark about her appearance, blushing slightly. This makes Lewis raise an eyebrow as he gets up and walks over to her.

"Make me," he whispers in her ear, wrapping his arms around her. Vivi blushes at his words and makes Lewis chuckle a bit. She feels a little bold for once and grabs his face in her hands, pulling him in for a kiss. Lewis' grip on her tightens and Vivi's hands wander into his hair. As the kiss deepens, Lewis picks Vivi up, making her squeal, and lying down in bed with her in his arms. He breaks off the kiss to look at her beautiful face. Vivi takes the chance to get into a comfy position in his arms, cuddling up next to him. With Vivi's arm around him and her head on his chest, Lewis breaks the silence as rubs her back.

"So how was your day? Did anything interesting happen at work?" He asks, genuinely curious about his girlfriend's day.

"Not really. Just a bunch of paperwork as always, Lew-Lew. It's really quite boring in contrast to right now,"Vivi answered

"Oh really?" Lewis asks, pinning her to the bed under his weight. He cocks his head to the side, smiling as this amuses him. He takes a chance and tickles her a bit, making her laugh. Unfortunately, Vivi manages to wrestle her way on top of him with Lewis pinned down.

"Yes, really," Vivi giggles, tickling Lewis this time. He squirms with laughter underneath her, but Vivi keeps her dominant stance on top of him.

"I give up, Vi! You win," Lewis breathes as Vivi begins to put her tickling to a halt. Once he catches his breath, she leans down and kisses him gently. Ever so gently, he wraps one of his hands around her head, deepening the kiss. When she can no longer keep up with him, Vivi breaks off the kiss and smiles down at her ever so loving boyfriend. She lies down on her back and Lewis cuddles up next to her, resting his head on her chest and stomach. This brings Vivi back memories of when they used to cuddle like this in the past before he died. She smiles shyly and nuzzles her head into his hair, enjoying being so close to him now.

"I love you, Vi," Lewis murmurs into her abdomen, making Vivi giggle a bit. This makes Vivi blush a bit before wrapping her arms around him a little tighter.

"I love you, too, Lew-Lew," she whispers back into his hair. She's just glad to have him right this very second. She wouldn't change a single thing about their relationship because, even though he's dead, it's perfect as it is. The two remain wrapped up in each other's arms for hours until they fall asleep together.


End file.
